


Wanna Be (my baby)

by nutaella



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only Hyung Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutaella/pseuds/nutaella
Summary: Seongwu sighed loudly, “What’s this?Expose Kang Danieltime?” He asked.Jaehwan cackled, “No, it’smake Ong Seongwu realize that Kang Daniel is really, utterly, absolutely, whipped for himtime.”





	Wanna Be (my baby)

**Author's Note:**

> me?? writing another mutual pining trope?? it's more likely than you think! 
> 
> my excuse of writing a halloween au,,, hello! i've made a promise to myself to finish this before october ends! lmfao so here it is <333

* * *

 

“What do you mean you can’t go?”

 

__“_ Seongwu-ya, my mom suddenly called me and ask if I could come home to Busan tomorrow and help her in packing candies for the kids she’s teaching.” _

 

Seongwu pouted, huffing in annoyance as he plop down on his couch. “Okay… That sucks. I only invited five people and two already said no.” He said, “You’re the third one.” He sighed. Minhyun chuckled a little, __“_ Who were the other two?” _He asked.

 

“Jisung-hyung and Sungwoon-hyung.”

 

 _ _“_ Dude, those two… I bet you they just made up excuses to decline.” _Minhyun said, actually cackling now. His laugh made Seongwu roll his eyes because what the other male said _was true._  “They did! Jisung-hyung told me he had a sudden meeting tomorrow, and I don’t know what meeting because he owns a café, Nyeon! Sungwoon-hyung said that he’s going to take his cat to the vet—he has _a dog._ I can’t believe those two.”

 

Minhyun snorted, _“They’d probably use the holiday to have a date.”_ He said. Seongwu clicked his tongue, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“I just hope Jaehwannie doesn’t bail on me…” Seongwu trailed off, his eyes fixed on the random variety show that was playing on his TV screen. The other line got quiet for a second before Minhyun was speaking again. __“_ Oh… About that.” _

 

“What? Don’t tell me–“

 

_“Jaehwannie is coming with me to Busan, my mom asked for him too. Sorry Seong-ah.”_

 

Seongwu could only just let out the loudest whine.

 

* * *

 

_****my kangaji** ** _

_hyung, are we still up tmrw?_

_****seongwu** ** _

_niel???_

_are u sure?????_

_****my kangaji** ** _

_… why wouldnt i be sure_

_****seongwu** ** _

_omg thank you i love you_

_****my kangaji** ** _

_okay…?_

 

 

“Oh I understand now.” Daniel said once he had stepped foot on Seongwu’s living room.

 

Everything was set, from the blanket and pillow fort on the floor, the opened application on the TV and the food on the table. When it comes to movie nights, Seongwu always plan it like it’s his life mission–Daniel thinks it’s cute, seeing the elder so focused and passionate.

 

The younger male sat down on the blanket, humming in satisfaction at the great work his hyung had done. Seongwu was rummaging inside his kitchen, probably preparing the final touches for their movie night. Daniel snorted and looked at the direction of where the elder is, “Seongwu-hyung, you don’t have to prepare too much! It’s just us, two.” He said.

 

The only reply he got was an unexplainable noise that could be distinguished as a groan and a whine.

 

“I want to,” Seongwu said once he walked towards his living room, hands holding a tray. Daniel stood up and grabbed it from the elder and carefully placed it down the table at the center. “It doesn’t matter if we’re just two or if the others came too.” He added, sitting down slowly beside the younger male with a grunt.

 

“Ah my back,” He grumbled. Daniel sniggered, patting Seongwu’s back. “You’re getting old, hyung.” He grinned. The elder glared at him and hit his arm, “I’m one year older!” He hissed.

 

Daniel could only laugh at his hyung’s adorable whines. He then leaned over and grabbed the remote, pressing buttons while looking at the screen. “So what will we watch tonight?” He asked. Seongwu rolled his eyes and reached out for the remote from Daniel’s hand and pressed a button.

 

“Oh, _you will_ love it.” He grinned, his previous annoyed expression changing to an excited one that Daniel didn’t know whether to be scared or amused.

 

 

He should’ve been scared.

 

Because he did not expect Seongwu to choose and play a __horror__ movie tonight. The whole time the elder was looking at the list of the horror movies on Netflix, the whole time Daniel was whining like a child.

 

 _“Hyuuuung,_ why? I thought we’re bros?” He whined, even shaking his body as he look at the elder who’s still focused to choosing what movie to play. Seongwu sniggered, “It’s halloween, my dear Niellie.” He grinned. Daniel internally sobbed. He can’t do this.

 

“Oh! I haven’t watched __The Nun__ , let’s play that!” Seongwu exclaimed, pressing a button on the remote that made Daniel groan loudly. “You’re a monster.” He mumbled, already scooting closer to the other male who only laughed but let the younger.

 

“It’s fun.” Seongwu said.

 

“Seeing me scared and screaming?” Daniel chided.

 

Seongwu only cackled while shaking his head.

 

“Ah!” Daniel screamed, scrambling to find the nearest thing that he could touch to cover his face. Seongwu, although also scared because he’s also afraid of horror movies, laughed at Daniel. Even though the movie was undeniably scary, he could not help himself to be amused by the male beside him.

 

Kang Daniel, five foot eleven, shoulders broad, arms bulging with muscles, thighs strong that could choke you (no Seongwu __is definitely not__ fantasizing about that right now), is now currently hiding behind Seongwu, his large hands clutching desperately on the elder’s arms that Seongwu is sure that it would leave marks tomorrow. It was a tight space, considering Daniel has a _large_ body and legs that could go on for miles.

 

Seongwu should be annoyed because he’s getting squishes but he’s more than amused. Daniel is about to strain his throat any second now.

 

Once Daniel knew that the movie is now safe to be watched (for him), he creeps back up and tries his best to watch the movie with careful eyes. Seongwu is snorting every now and then every time the younger male yelps and attempts to hide his head behind Seongwu’s back.

 

“Holy shit.” Was the only thing Daniel could muster after they have finished watching the movie. He was panting, head draped over the sofa while his arms are lifelessly hanging beside his body. Seongwu laughed, standing up to shake off the crumbs of popcorn on his body.

 

“I’m never watching horror movies again.” Daniel grumbled, slowly sliding down and lying on the floor. Seongwu snorted, “You always say that yet you still watch it.” He said.

 

 _ _“It was because you like them…”__  Daniel mumbled to himself, Seongwu failing to hear them. “What? What did you say?” He asked, blinking and tilting his head to the side that Daniel reminded of his cats from home.

 

It’s cute–how Seongwu resembles a cat a lot. It makes Daniel’s heart flutter in a good way.

 

“Nothing… Can we please watch another one that is not horror?” He asked, pouting at the elder male who rolled his eyes and sat down again. “Dramatic.” Seongwu said.

 

Daniel gasped in mock offense, “If there is someone dramatic between us, it’s __definitely__ not me.” He said.

 

“Anyway, you want to watch __Spiderman__?” Seongwu asked, already typing the letters. Daniel nodded, his mood suddenly lighting up at the mention of his favourite superhero.

 

Seongwu chuckled, “You and your love for Spiderman… I still don’t understand because you’re afraid of bugs yet you love __Spiderman__ so much.” He said. Daniel shrugged, arm finding itself stretched behind them on the sofa. The elder leaned back, head touching Daniel’s arm.

 

They silently watched the movie, with Seongwu occasionally moving and shifting around to grab food and even feeding Daniel the sweets that he prepared. Seongwu huffs, smiling a little as he watch Daniel. The younger male had watched the same movie for about fifteen times now and yet, here he is. Still immersed in watching the movie. Seongwu doesn’t understand how in love Daniel is with the hero.

 

“Let’s eat something, hyung.” Daniel suddenly said once they have finished watching. Seongwu stopped with his trash picking and looked at the younger male as if Daniel had sprouted another head.

 

“Right now?” He asked. Daniel nodded his head with a grin. “Yeah, I’m thinking of ramyun… Let’s eat ramyun!” He exclaimed. Seongwu raised an eyebrow and walked towards his kitchen whilst the younger started to clean too.

 

“At one in the morning?” Seongwu asked. “Yeah! There’s a nice 24-hour shop near here, right? We’ve gone there a few times before! Their ramyun is __so good__.” Daniel beamed, shaking the blanket to remove the crumbs.

 

Seongwu stared at the younger male who’s now humming songs while cleaning the living room. “Sure.” He finally said, shrugging his shoulders and walking towards the younger male who whipped his head to look at Seongwu.

 

“Really?” He asked, a little bewildered.

 

“Why are you surprised? You were the one who asked me.” Seongwu said, furrowing his eyebrows. Daniel shook his head and grinned, “Ah no… I wasn’t expecting you to agree though. ‘Cause it’s late and you probably wanted to sleep.” He explained.

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “I’m never too sleepy for food.” He said.

 

Daniel only laughed at that.

 

“Oh you’re wearing my jacket.” Daniel said, blinking in surprise. Seongwu looked down at his clothes, then to Daniel. “Ah, this yours? I was wondering when was the time I bought this.” He chuckled, “No wonder why I couldn’t remember. It’s not mine.” He grinned. “I’ll wash it first before giving it back to you then.”

 

Daniel immediately shook his head, albeit a little vigorously that surprised Seongwu. “Ah no, no. You can keep it. I have too many jackets anyway.” He said, murmuring the last part of his sentence.

 

Seongwu nodded his head, smiling a little and flapping the ends of the too-large-for-his-body jacket. It is _too large_ for his body but it is comfortable. It is soft and Seongwu liked the feeling of the fabric on his skin.

 

Daniel watched the elder skip in front of him, chuckling at the way Seongwu flap __his__ jacket and spin every now and then. _He’s so cute,_  Daniel thinks. So he hopped towards the elder and grabbed Seongwu’s hand, grinning like an idiot at the startled expression the elder gave and the yelp that came out.

 

“Yah, warn a guy will you?” Seongwu grumbled, glaring at Daniel who only laughed and squeezed the elder’s hand. “You’re walking carelessly, __hyung.__ You could trip and fall on the ground.” He said.

 

“It would be embarrassing if you do.” Daniel added. Seongwu gaped, bringing his other hand to hit Daniel’s chest. The latter only laughed.

 

Once they have reached the ramyun place, Seongwu, who was the one who thought twice before agreeing, was the first one to sit down on the vacant table and looked at the menu. Daniel chuckled and sat down across the other male. “You seem excited.” He said, leaning forward and watched Seongwu read through the menu.

 

“I got hungry at the thought of ramyun.” He said, lips pouting in concentration. For all the years that they have been friends, this simple habit never failed to endear Daniel. He had seen Seongwu do this for _so many_ times, yet his heart still clench with affection every time he sees the elder doing it.

 

Daniel does not know if it was because of Seongwu’s cute expression or that he is just weak for adorable things.

 

 

 

“I’m full, wow.” Seongwu groaned, patting his stomach and exhaling after. Daniel laughed, “You ate a whole bowl of ramyun and dumplings, hyung. I’d be surprised if you aren’t full.” He said.

 

Seongwu grinned, “It was good. Totally worth it.” He chuckled.

 

Daniel huffed in amusement before standing up and motioning his head towards the door, “Let’s go?” He said. Seongwu hummed, standing up and smiling at Daniel. “Let’s go home.”

 

They did not know who initiated it, but a few minutes to their journey back home to Seongwu’s apartment, they found themselves holding each other’s hands once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I like Daniel.”

 

Everyone stopped chatting, four pairs of eyes stared at Seongwu. They were silent for afew minutes before Jaehwan broke it, coughing a few times and placing his chopsticks down on the table. “You know Seongwu-hyung…” He started slwoly. Minhyun, who was beside him, only laughed a little while shaking his head.

 

“Everyone knows you _like_ Niel.” Jaehwan finished. Jisung and Sungwoon nodded their heads. Seongwu’s eyes widened, “How?” He asked.

 

Sungwoon cackled loudly, “He asked __how.__ Oh my god, Seongwu is so __fucking__ funny!” He exclaimed, even banging the table for exaggeration. Thank god Jisung is there to stop the banging.

 

“Seongwu, dear. You have been looking at Niel with heart eyes every time.” Jisung explained carefully, slapping the male beside him who’s still laughing.

 

“You are whipped, Seongwu-ya.” Minhyun helpfully chided, sniggering a little when his best friend glared at him.

 

Seongwu blinked twice, “Wow, am I _that_ obvious?” He mumbled, everyone replied a chorus of “Yes” that made him flinch in surprise. “Oh, I must be stupid for realizing that only now?” He said.

 

Jaehwan nodded his head in agreement, eating a spoonful of rice. “I agree to that sentence one hundred percent.” He said. “Don’t worry, both you and Daniel are stupid anyway. So you’re not alone.” He shrugged, munching on his lunch.

 

Seongwu pouted, groaning as he bury his face on the table. Minhyun chuckled, patting the younger male’s back. “It’s fine. We’re sure Daniel likes you too.” He said. The sulking male looked up, eyes blinking rapidly that makes everyone, __everyone__ , melt under the gaze. “How are you sure…?” He mumbled.

 

Jaehwan scoffed, mouth still chewing food. “Exhibit A, Daniel does everything you tell him to do.” He pointed out, huffing after that a piece of rice flew out from his mouth that made Minhyun shake his head in disappointment. “Sorry.” Jaehwan mumbled while his boyfriend pat a tissue paper on the table.

 

“He does everything you say too, though.” Seongwu said, weakly arguing back.

 

Sungwoon shook his head, tsk-tsking while shaking head. “Ah, our dear Seongwu…” He started, placing his chopsticks on top of his bowl and placing his elbows on the table. He leaned forward to rest his chin on his entwined fingers. “Niel doesn’t do __everything__ we say. Remember that time that Jaehwan was _so cold_  and asked Daniel to let him borrow his jacket? Daniel didn’t let him because I quote, _“I get cold too, sorry I’ll give you my scarf instead”._ It was funny because a day after, you have forgotten your jacket and have whined how cold it was–Daniel had already draped his coat all over you __with__ his favourite scarf.” He said.

 

Seongwu blinked, while the others nod in agreement. _Did Daniel really…?_

 

“Oh I got one!” Jisung exclaimed, “Remember that one time Daniel didn’t get to buy this, uh, video game that he had been excitedly anticipating for a whole month because the day of its release–Seongwu got sick and no one has been able to check on him because we were all busy?” He sniggered, “I was on my way with Daniel to the mall that time to buy the game but with Minhyun’s sudden message that Seongwu didn’t attend lecture–he had bolted his way home, leaving me in the middle of the street alone.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I told him Seongwu’s doing fine alone, that he could manage himself but Daniel was persistent.” Minhyun shrugged.

 

“Good thing one of Daniel’s friends bought a spare and gave it to him.” Sungwoon said.

 

Seongwu sighed loudly, “What’s this? _Expose Kang Daniel_ time?” He asked.

 

Jaehwan cackled, “No, it’s _make Ong Seongwu realize that Kang Daniel is really, utterly, absolutely, whipped for him_ time.”

“Oh Jaehwannie,” Sungwoon chided, reaching out to give a high five to the younger male.

 

“So in short, you’re both whipped for each other and please do us a favour of ending this pining, please.” Jisung pleaded.

 

Seongwu pursed his lips to a thin line and sighed once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung?”

 

The elder looked up from his book to see Daniel sitting next to him with an unreadable expression. Seongwu raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? Do you need help?” He askee, already closing his book and shifting to face Daniel properly.

 

Daniel looked nervous, he could not meet Seongwu’s gaze and his adam’s apple has been bobbing up and down every now and then. Seongwu notices the flush on the younger male’s ears too, it’s cute. But he’s still confused.

 

“Hey,” Seongwu called out softly, hands finding their way to hold Daniel’s. “It’s okay. Whatever it is you want to say, I’m always ready to listen.” He smiled warmly, caressing Daniel’s palms with his thumbs. “It’s okay if you’re not ready too.”

 

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, his gaze immediately locked with the elder’s. His hands are now the ones who’re holding Seongwu’s, albeit a little tight but still gentle.

 

“Hyung,” He started and swallowed. “I don’t know how much longer I could hide this but–but I’m going to explode and I don’t know what will happen if I do… I just want to say __this__ to you as soon as possible because I don’t know if I would be able to if I let it stay with me even longer. I know you’re confused and I’m rambling nonsense now, so to make everything simple, I just wanted to say that I… That I really really __really__ like you ever since my freshman year.”

 

Seongwu’s eyes widened, his lips automatically parting.

 

“What?” Was the only word he had managed to say.

 

Daniel looked even more nervous that he chuckled shakily, “I like you hyung. Had for the last three years.” He mumbled.

 

Seongwu flushed red, his eyes blown and cheeks warm. Daniel, if he’s not nervous right now, would have cooed loudly and tease the elder for being embarrassed. “Are you serious?” Seongwu asked.

 

Daniel looked a little disappointed with his question. Seongwu noticed the change in mood that he immediately shook his head vigorously, “Wait no no! I was really asking if you’re serious and not joking because I like you too!” He exclaimed. And upon realizing what he just said, he bowed his head down and whined, “Oh my god.”

 

“Oh.” Was the only thing Daniel had mustered.

 

“Holy shit—“

 

“Uh excuse me?”

 

Both males looked up to the guy who spoke, he has a small face and was really tall. “As much as everyone is happy for the two of you, I’m afraid that you have made an unnecessary noise inside the library and I’m asking for you to tone it down a little?” He timidly asked, smiling sheepishly. “Congratulations by the way, and I’m sorry for ruining your moment.” He said before walking away from them.

 

Once the guy was gone, everyone inside the small library chuckled, and then gave the two males wishes of congratulatory and luck. And the moment Seongwu and Daniel had met gazes, with face flushed red and eyes blown wide, they immediately fell into quiet giggles.

 

 

 

_****my saekki goyangi** ** _

_have you reached home?_

_****daniel** ** _

_yeah hyung. thank you :)_

_****my saekki goyangi** ** _

_thats good. you go sleep now yeah?_

_****daniel** ** _

_yes~ sleep now too :)))_

_****my saekki goyangi** ** _

_yeah okay._

_****daniel** ** _

_hey hyung._

_i love you ♡_

_****my saekki goyangi** ** _

_i love you too ûwû ♡_

 

 


End file.
